Zvezda
Zvezda is a villainous Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Specifically from the universe before Ben Tennyson replaced it via Alien X. He approaches the Prime Universe, seeking revenge on Ben Tennyson. Appearance Zvezda resembles almost any other Celestialsapien; a masculine humanoid silhouette with white pupil-less eyes, his hide covered in star-like dots and two horns protruding from his forehead. Draping from his shoulders is a purple cape, seemingly made of a gaseous material. Centered on his chest is a heart-size spiral, told to be a pocketed universe of its own. His design originates from the original universe, heavily resembling that of AF/UA, making him look "jarringly out of place" to the new universe of Omniverse. Personality Originally Zvezda had once shared the beliefs of his people; preferring a distance from the "petty going-ons" of the rest of existence. But after witnessing the intrusion within the Forge of Creation (Ben's battle with Aggregor), his attitude changed. His two personalities took action, seeking a entertainment with the universe outside the Forge. Like the rest of his kind, his behavior strictly ties to his internal personalities; Aeron, the Voice of Malice and Pandora, the Voice of Curiosity. These Voices when decisively working together, combine and act as a villainous personality. They seek to learn about the universe as well as toy with existence with their omnipotence power. They simply view the universe as their playground, "filled with wonderful gifts". Thus when Ben Tennyson had replaced the universe with an "inferior copy", they weren't quite happy. Zvezda sees Ben's action as if he had "taken away his toy" and sees the new universe as a "pitiful compensation gift". Angered by such, he seeks two different goals; One being to absorb the current universe and rejuvenate the original back into its place. The other goal being to eliminate Ben Tennyson (how original...) Powers and Abilities Zvezda is a very powerful and omnipotent being, capable of altering the reality around him with merely his thoughts. His reality warping seemingly limitless and nearly god-like, capable of even creating/destroying whole universes. All of which requires the agreement between his two personalities. Though Zvezda can be quite decisive, such actions may require debate or may be hindered by the rules of his race (I.E., The Multiverse Preservation Act). Like most Celestialsapiens, Zvezda contains a pocket universe within his being, his anatomy being galaxy-like in nature. Using his Omnipotence, Zvezda could absorb other interstellar bodies (ex. planets, stars, galaxies, etc.) into his pocketed universe, assimilating them as part of him. Due to the abundance that he has absorbed/assimilated, this pocketed universe has grown and surfaced as the heart-sized spiral on his chest. He is also seemingly immortal, capable of either being immune to damage or regenerating from it. It has allowed him to survive catastrophic attacks such as the Annilargh's explosion and the likes of Alien X. A common weakness among his kind, he can only be omnipotence in his universe of origin (I.E. The Forge). Though the current universe is foreign to him, he could draw power from his pocketed universe, granting him his abilities though to a minor degree than usual. He is also ruled by the rules of his race, though he doesn't care for them, he does such to avoid the interference of his brethren. Implying that fellow Celestialsapiens could be an obstacle to him. Biography Zvezda was once born in the Forge of Creation, a realm outside of the universe. Like most of his brethren, Zvezda merely floated still, not interfering with the universe outside. Though over the eons, Zvezda had started to grow bored over such lifestyle, his personalities wanting more, but unsure of what exactly. Then one day, the Forge had been intruded by outsiders (Ben's Team and Aggregor), being used as a brief battlefield. This had...inspired Zvezda, to seek out the universe outside. Leaving his home to view the universe, Zvezda's Voice of Curiosity became enlightened. Followed by his Voice of Malice taking part, he started to use his power to sadistically toy with certain bodies, from merely reversing a planet's orbit to creating disastrous occurrences for societies. He would travel from one galaxy to another, doing such. Though merely doing such for only a year, his power had quite the damage. When he had learned of the location of the "inspiring outsiders", he had set course for the Milky Way galaxy. By the time that he entered the Milky Way, he was faced with a bright red light (this being the Annilargh's explosion). Preparing to survive the impact, he witnessed the realm around him vanish into a empty void. For a brief second, he had felt despair. Then the following second, it seemed as if the universe had rejuvenated. Curious, he had taken a second glance at the universe...and he hadn't liked what he saw. Angered, he felt as if someone had tampered with his "toy", he became enraged. Especially when he learned it was the action of Ben Tennyson, his "inspiration" of before. With rage on one hand, he sought revenge on Ben Tennyson, yet on the other, he longed for the previous universe that he was in process of studying. In his unhappy mindset, he sought to both destroying Ben Tennyson and to restore the universe of this "inferior copy" to its original glory. This would be obtained by him absorbing the new universe into his pocketed realm, assimilating and altering it back into the state of the original. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *Zvezda was the name of the Celestialsapiens home-world, though this information was only revealed by Bandai and not considered canon to the show. **Zvezda means "star" in Bulgarian, Serbian, Russian, Macedonian and many more languages. *Due to his design strongly resembling the designs of AF/UA rather Omniverse, he appears far otherworldly to the natives of the Omniverse universe. *With the battle between Ben's Team and Aggregor being his "inspiration", he can be assumed that he was one of the Celestialsapiens floating around them in the Forge. *While most Celestialsapiens are held responsible for most changes done to the universe, Zvezda ironically has preference for the old. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Chronos22 Category:Horned Aliens Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Omnipotent Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains